The World To Me
by Stormysky21
Summary: Set During Battle City; a Yami and Bakura fic; Yami gets raped by Marik and Bakura runs into them and saves Yami from Marik hurting. Kind of an angst and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Yami and Bakura fic; set during Battle City, but Yami and Bakura have bodies in this

Chapter 1

Bakura P.O.V

I got up and left my room to go to the bathroom. I sighed. I wasn't used to having a body yet. It had to do so much! Eat, sleep, drink, the bathroom! I groaned in annoyance…..until I heard loud cries of pain coming from the room across from here.

It was Yami. Fear gripped me. Rare Hunters and Marik have been messing with him all through the Tournament. I left my room and ran into the room and found a blonde slamming in and out of a nude Yami, who was screaming helplessly.

I looked around, looking around the room for a weapon. We were in a small house that wasn't that big. Hell, it was still the middle of the Tournament and I had just heard something from this place!

Then, I found it! I grabbed what looked like a metal stick and hit the guy. He rolled off of Yami and looked at me. " I'll do it again…..or how about the Shadow Realm?" I asked in a senister voice, curious on why I didn't do that one first. The ass hole deserved it for hurting Yami!

Yami laid there, crying. " Already broken for all that it's worth. Doesn't matter to me." he said, laughing. " I only came to prove who was stronger."

I bent down and picked Yami up. " Yami is" I said in a low voice so that Yami heard. Yami looked up at me through his tears and I gently kissed him. " You are, Yami" I whispered in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bakura P.O.V**

**We got home really close to one in the mourning. The bad thing….Ryou heard me. I have been trying to be really nice to Ryou for the past year or so…..so I wasn't a huge bad ass to my hikari any more and it was horrible when he caught us.**

" **It's late, Bakura" he pointed out. / Yami was raped by Marik. You do know who that baka is….right, Ryou?/ I asked. A lot of Yugi and his pals were finding out about Marik and his rare hunters. Even Kiba was looking for ways to stop them although I think that he knew before.**

**/ Oh. Marik got him/ Ryou said. " Yes" I said softly. " That is why he is going to stay here for awhile. Can you call Yugi about that so he doesn't worry about Yami?" I asked.**

**Ryou shrugged, knowing about my love for Yami and not wanting to worry everyone at once. **

**Yami P.O.V**

**I woke up around noon. My cell phone was ringing. I answered it and saw that it was Kiba. " Hello" I murmured. **

" **Hey pal. How are you?" it was Yugi. Bakura most likely called him and told him what had happened. " Sore and kind of hurt" I sighed. **

**I heard Yugi sigh. " You might be staying there for awhile" he told me. I'm good with that. That kiss that Bakura gave me fealt nice! **

**I sighed…But why did Bakura like me? I thought that he hated me for what happened to his village and after what happened…..how can he even stand me?**

**The door opened and Bakura came in. " I made chocolate chipped pancakes. Why don't you come downstaires and get some to eat. I'm a pretty good cook." he told me. " Oh! Yami! You lucky thing! You have him cooking for you!" Yugi laughed. I groaned. He must have heard Bakura in the background. " Bye, Yugi" I said, blushing. Yugi knew that I liked Bakura.**

" **Why are you so red? Did you're hikari say something to you?" Bakura asked me. I simply nodded and followed him down the steps. **

**Ryou looked over at us from the kitchen table and at my red face. " Did I miss something, Bakura?" he asked. " Yugi said something to Yami" Bakura said, shrugging and began dishing up pancakes, but Ryou looked at me with a small smile. **

" **So…..what did my little koi say to you, Yami?" he asked. I blushed a even deeper shade of red. I forgot! Ryou and Yugi were a couple and told one another almost everything!**

" **Ummmm….it's nothing! Just someone I love really. Don't worry" I chuckled nervously. Bakura seemed to knowtice the all the wrapped up emotions in me because he said " Yami doesn't have to talk about it, Ryou. Let him breath." **

**But when Ryou left, Bakura sat down next to me and asked " Do you love me?" I gently kissed him. " Yes, but I no longer deserve you." That was when he grabbed hold of me and pulled me back into the kiss.**

" **Stay loving me even through depression, Yami…..because I want to be there to help you." **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yami P.O.V

We had school today. Bakura and Ryou were unsure of me going. " If I don't go, I will have a lot of make-up work and who will help me then?" I told Bakura. He groaned, taking the bait. " Fine, but if anything happens, I am dragging you home myself!" he said

Ever since that kiss yesterday, Bakura and I have been pretty friendly. Well we weren't fighting like usualle and when Ryou got home that day to see that, he only smiled and that was it.

Now, we were all getting ready for school. Bakura and I had a lot of classes together and I was happy about that. Our first class was a writeing class.

Bakura sighed and sat down. I chuckled at his behavior. " Hey Yami!" Jonouchi said, comeing in and patting me on the back. I flinched away. What if something horrible happens again? What if the pain comes again?

Tears fell from my eyes. " Yami….is it ok if I explain it" Bakura said in a low voice, gently rubbing my back. I nodded, leaving the room to cool down.

Bakura P.O.V

Where to start? I wasn't good at talking with people at times and when it came to things like this…..Yami's friends had to know. " Jonouchi, Yami was raped. That is why he got upset just now when you touched him." I said.

Silence. " He's ok with you. I was sorta hoping for that since you are the one person he cares about." Jonouchi said. How many of Yugi's friends knew that? " I learned that when he was coaching me through Duel Monsters though. It's no big deal." Jonouchi told me.

I sighed and saw Honda come into the room…Jonouchi's boyfriend. " Hey Jonouchi. Hi Bakura. What's up?" he asked. " Try to be carefull around Yami. Don't touch him. Ok, Honda. The guy had a bad accident." Jonouchi said.

Honda smiled at his koi and gently kissed him. " Well do. Hope that your koi is ok, Bakura." he said. " When did you…" I started. " Yugi" they both finished.

Yami P.O.V

It was next period and the teacher had stood up to introduce a new student. " Please welcome Malik Ishtar" she told us. A boy with light blond hair that was shoulder length and less wild than Marik's hair came into the room. He wore a black tank top and black jeans. He got a seat next to me and Bakura.

" Hi Malik. You look horrible what happened?" Bakura asked him. Malik looked down depressingly. " He beat me again." he said. I glanced at Bakura.

" Yami…..This is Malik. Marik's hikari. As you can see, he is treated like hell." Bakura told me. " Seth is nice to me" Malik said, bringing up my cousin and Kiba's dark half.

I thought for a moment. Seth was kind-hearted. Got his mind controlled a lot by his father, but he had a good heart. " I could see him likeing Malik" I finally said, looking at the innocent boy by us. Bakura chuckled. He had seen Seth…both possessed and as himself. " I sort of agree" Bakura said.


End file.
